fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo City
Nintendo City is a life-simulation game by SeventhHeaven and Nintendo. The game involves running a small town and moving in more residents, in this case, are Nintendo characters. It was released on the 7Si. Originally, Nintendo City was going to be called Nintendo Island, a former project by SeventhHeaven, with the theme of rural life, instead of urban life, which was include in the released game. During development the game gained attraction after there was a leak on Twitter, which showed screenshots of the game. The amount of Nintendo characters from different games was originally thirty-four until later stages where it was upgraded to sixty-two. At the time the game was still very unknown and it was not until December 2017 that SeventhHeaven released a small video at the end of a 7HNews. In the final stages of development PWPs were added like those in Animal Crossing: New Leaf and in some MySims games. Nintendo City was announced at E3 on the 23rd of June 2017 and released on the 3rd of June 2019. Announcement In June 2016, SeventhHeaven told GamesRadar about an upcoming survival island game with Nintendo characters, revealing that as the game was very undeveloped, it may not be coming out for up to four years. During the games production, several screenshots of the game were leaked on to Twitter, showing various aspects such as customisable houses, roads and public areas, which lead to the conclusion the game was no longer a survival island game. Furthermore, details of the 7H-2 console were also released showing the Amiibo reboot figures, being used on a non-Nintendo console. At E3 on the 23rd of June 2017, the game was officially shown on the 7H-2, as a non-playable demo. In the launch video, the camera follows the player's character talking to the different people around the town. The character was seen exiting his house and talking to Captain Falcon, Isabelle and Luigi, and an unknown character, who is known as Yuka, your 'travel buddy' and long time friend. Features Features in the game include various town customization options, house customization, clothes customization and transport customization. You can also customise characters costumes, accessories and houses. As you rank up, more customization options become available to you. The game also uses the internet to communicate with other players online and let them visit you. There is also 'trade servers' where players can trade characters with eachover, as long as they have gotten to that level. Furthermore, the internet also allows players to get exclusive furniture and jobs. The game also utilizes the amiibo reboot which makes it the first non-Nintendo console to utilize the feature. An amiibo character can be inserted in to the game, if it is in the games programming. For example, a Mario amiibo would move Mario into the town, whereas, a Palutena amiibo would not move Palutena in as she is not implemented in to the games code. Characters All characters in the game are either in a Nintendo game or are original Nintendo City characters. Rank 0 Characters These characters are available from the start, and can be moved in at any time. Rank 1 Characters Rank 2 Characters Rank 3 Characters Rank 4 Characters Rank 5 Characters DLC Packs After Nintendo City was released in 2019, SeventhHeaven began to work on two DLC packs that would add five new characters in to the game, alongside a PC version of the game. The two DLC packs were released in the first half of 2020, for £2.99 each or £5.19 for both. DLC Pack 1 DLC Pack 1 added five new characters, with two new series being introduced. The pack was originally released on January the 31st, 2020. DLC Pack 2 Post-Release After release, the game was given positive review, rated 9.6 out of 10 on IGN, 4.7 out of 5 on Metacritic, 8.9 out of 10 on Gamestop and 10 out of 10 on Eurogamer. The game's critics said "It combines aspects of all the best parts of Nintendo and makes it into one, neat, tidy package", Chaz Rocoso, IGN. The graphics were cited as being, "simply divine". The game also sold very well, with 700,000 sales in the first week of release, and 6million by the end of that year. Gameplay After a beautiful holiday on the island of Wahiki island in the Pearl Sea and you have returned to find your home town in a terrible condition. You ask what has happened and they say Quizo, the town's sorcerer has moved out and has left his book and staff. All the citizens have all moved out as an earthquake had struck and now as Quizo had left, all the citizens needed someone to repair and rebuild there houses. Now there is no one that can do so. You are asked by the last remaining citizens of the town, Isabelle (the Mayor), Toad (a gardener) and May (a shop owner) to learn the abilities the staff and book posess to make the town how it was before. After accepting the task, you are showed some tutorials as to how to use the staff, and how to use the book. Careers & Ambitions The game includes aspects taken from Tomodachi Life and The Sims. All characters have interests, and there are six interests, these being; evil (Bowser, Master Hand), good (Kirby, May), tough (Xerneas, Ness), cute (Tim, Chespin), active/happy (Mario, Maxwell) and diverse (Starfy, Victini). Each interest changes the characters available careers and ambitions. For example a character with the evil interest would have the option to become a evil mastermind. Here are a list of all the careers. Interests = Int. *Shop owner (All Int.) *Curator (Diverse, Tough, Good) *Waiter (Active, Cute, Good) *Farmer (Tough, Evil, Diverse) *Chef (Diverse, Good, Active) *Athlete (Tough, Active) *Presenter (All int.) **Game (Active, Good) **Reality (Diverse, Evil) **Talent Show (Tough, Cute) *Gardener (Cute, Active) *Angler (All Int.) *Fashion Designer (Cute, Evil) *Alchemist (Tough, Evil, Good, Diverse) *Evil Mastermind (Evil) *Mountaineer (Tough) *Student (All Int.) *Trainer (Good, Tough) *Artist (Diverse) *Pilot (Evil, Tough) *Mayor (Isabelle-exclusive) Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Life Simulation Games Category:MySims Games Category:Fan Games Category:7Si Games